


Everybody hurts

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [9]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Continua la mia raccolta di ff su Steve e Bucky, "Till the end of the line". Sembrerebbe tutto ormai risolto, Steve e Bucky si sono ritrovati, vivono insieme, si amano... ma i sensi di colpa e i ricordi da Soldato d'Inverno di Bucky sono sempre presenti e lo tormentano, anzi, più ancora lo tormentano vedendo che Steve è così dolce e affettuoso con lui. Bucky si sente in colpa per non essere stato accanto a Steve quando il Capitano fu ritrovato, per averlo lasciato solo mentre lui era a fare il killer dell'Hydra... e di nuovo Steve dovrà trovare il modo per consolarlo dai suoi rimorsi.





	1. Parte prima

**Everybody hurts (prima parte)**

_Everybody hurts some days_

_It’s ok to be afraid_

_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_

_Everybody feels this way… and it’s ok_

_La la la la la la… it’s ok._

_Everybody hurts some days_

_Yeah we all feel pain_

_Everybody feels this way_

_But it’ll be ok._

_(“Everybody hurts” – Avril Lavigne)_

 

 

La colazione del mattino, nonostante le ottimistiche previsioni di Steve, non era andata poi così bene: il Capitano avrebbe voluto festeggiare la prima notte d’amore con Bucky dopo averla aspettata per più di mezzo secolo, ma il giovane Soldato si era mostrato nervoso, irritabile e polemico, principalmente perché temeva che, in realtà, Rogers avrebbe desiderato fare l’amore con il Bucky di un tempo e non con l’uomo che lui era diventato. Apparentemente si erano spiegati e Bucky sembrava essersi tranquillizzato, ma poi era sparito per il resto della giornata e, nel pomeriggio, Steve l’aveva trovato nella sua stanza che fissava in silenzio fuori dalla finestra. Di sicuro, però, non stava ammirando il panorama.

“Bucky, che cosa c’è? Ti stai ancora tormentando per…” iniziò, ma non poté neanche terminare la frase.

Barnes si voltò come se non avesse ascoltato una sola parola e scrutò l’amico con attenzione.

“Quanti anni sono passati da quando sei stato risvegliato dall’ibernazione?” gli chiese.

Ecco. Ancora una volta una domanda a bruciapelo, su un argomento che Steve non si aspettava minimamente.

“Sono stato risvegliato tre anni fa” rispose Steve, sconcertato e senza capire da dove fosse venuto fuori quell’interrogativo inquietante. “Perché ti è venuto in mente proprio adesso?”

Evidentemente non era dato sapere, perché Bucky rispose alla sua domanda con un nuovo interrogativo, ancor più diretto del primo.

“Com’è stato per te? Intendo, ritrovarti in questo mondo così diverso dal nostro.”

Lo sguardo di Steve si rabbuiò.

“Non è stato per niente facile” ammise a bassa voce. “E, a dirti la verità, non lo è diventato neanche col passare del tempo. Certo, lo shock iniziale è stato tremendo, ma ho sofferto maggiormente nei mesi seguenti, quando ho cominciato a rendermi conto sempre di più di cosa significasse vivere in un mondo di settant’anni dopo.”

Bucky lo fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

“Continua” lo incoraggiò.

“Beh, uno dei momenti peggiori è stato quando sono venuto a sapere che tutte le persone che amavo erano morte o in fin di vita” confessò Rogers, con le labbra che gli tremavano. “Mi sono sentito molto solo, eppure non è stato neanche quello il dolore maggiore…”

Raccontare quei momenti risvegliava in Steve le stesse sensazioni di allora e riapriva ferite mai richiuse.

“Nei mesi successivi ho conosciuto nuovi amici, prima Fury, Natasha e Tony Stark, in seguito Sam Wilson, ma… continuavo a sentirmi fuori posto, in un mondo in cui non mi riconoscevo. Mi sentivo solo anche quando ero con gli altri e nonostante le loro premure e il loro affetto nei miei confronti” continuò il Capitano. “Cercavo di reagire pensando alle cose positive che potevo trovare in questa nuova realtà, come il cibo, la musica o Internet, eppure… anche adesso capisco che questo non è il mio posto, non mi sento a mio agio e spesso neanche gli amici riescono a comprendermi.”

Era la prima volta che Steve sfogava tutto il dolore e la sofferenza provati e che tuttora provava. Di solito cercava di mostrarsi allegro, ottimista e positivo con tutti e, in seguito, dopo aver ritrovato Bucky, si sforzava ancora di più di non far trapelare il proprio disagio per dedicarsi completamente al compagno che aveva sofferto traumi tanto più devastanti. Eppure adesso era un dolce sollievo poter aprire il proprio cuore e ancora di più poterlo fare con Bucky, proprio come avveniva tanti anni prima. In un certo senso, anche quello era un _ritornare a casa_.

“Per molto tempo sono andato in giro per New York ricercando i luoghi che mi erano più cari: per questo motivo sapevo che la mia casa di Brooklyn era ancora in piedi, seppure abbandonata da tempo” continuò il Capitano. “Il più delle volte, però, non ritrovavo nulla di familiare e la delusione era ancora più straziante…”

Inaspettatamente, Bucky gli posò una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Ed io non ero con te, non ero al tuo fianco” mormorò con amarezza.

Steve lo guardò in faccia e lesse nei suoi occhi tutto il dolore e il rimorso del mondo.

“Buck, non potevi, tu eri…”

“Io ero in giro per il mondo ad ammazzare le persone per conto dell’Hydra, ecco dov’ero, mentre il mio posto sarebbe dovuto essere accanto a te per sostenerti!” replicò con rabbia. “Tanti anni fa, dopo il funerale di tua madre, ti avevo promesso che ci sarei sempre stato per te, che ci sarei stato _fino alla fine_. Invece, quando avevi più bisogno di me, io non c’ero perché facevo il killer professionista!”

“Non puoi rimproverarti per questo, Bucky” protestò Steve, in tono addolorato. “Tu non sapevi nemmeno dove fossi e, comunque, eri prigioniero dell’Hydra e forzato a uccidere per loro. Ti torturavano e ti facevano il lavaggio del cervello ogni qual volta tentavi di ricordare qualcosa…”

“Ad ogni modo non c’ero e non ti sono stato vicino quando avevi bisogno di me” ripeté Bucky, con il peso del senso di colpa che lo schiacciava.

“Ci sei adesso” disse allora Steve, prendendogli il volto tra le mani. “Tu sei qui adesso e posso assicurarti che, da quando ti ho ritrovato, non ho più provato quel senso di vuoto. La tua semplice presenza mi fa sentire molto meglio.”

“Avrei dovuto aiutarti, proteggerti, come facevo… prima” mormorò ancora il giovane. “Tu sei venuto a cercarmi, hai rischiato la vita pur di farmi ricordare chi ero, ti sei occupato di me per settimane mentre io mi comportavo in modo violento e paranoico… ed io che cosa ho fatto per te?”

“Tu sei qui” rispose semplicemente Rogers. “Ti ho ritrovato e sei al mio fianco. E’ vero, anche adesso spesso penso che questo non sia il mio posto e che non siamo fatti per vivere in quest’epoca, ho nostalgia delle persone che ho perduto e dei luoghi che mi erano cari. Penso che anche a te succeda, no? Eppure, ora che ti ho di nuovo vicino a me, è come se fossi tornato a casa. Te l’ho già detto altre volte: la mia casa è dove sei tu, Bucky, e non importa se saremo noi due contro il mondo, ciò che conta è che restiamo insieme.”

“Tu però…” il Soldato sembrava a disagio, “non devi nascondermi le cose. Voglio dire, non mi avevi mai parlato di quanto anche tu avessi sofferto nel ritrovarti in un mondo sconosciuto. Lo so che volevi proteggermi, ma non devi farlo, io non ho bisogno di essere protetto, io voglio sentire che ti sono di aiuto e di conforto… com’ero una volta.”

“Stavi così male, Buck, come avrei potuto…”

“Ma ora non sto più così male e tu devi essere sincero con me” ribadì con decisione il giovane. “Anch’io sto cercando il mio posto in questo mondo e, già che ci sono, sto cercando anche di capire che razza di uomo sono diventato. Ma se c’è qualcosa che può aiutarmi a ritrovare quel Bucky Barnes che dici essere sepolto dentro di me è precisamente questo: sostenerti e starti vicino come accadeva allora.”

Il cuore di Steve fu inondato da un’esplosione di gioia: questo era il Bucky che conosceva e amava, il Bucky che finalmente si rivelava dietro la maschera gelida del Soldato d’Inverno! Bucky si era sempre preoccupato per lui, era stato anche fin troppo protettivo nei suoi confronti… e, se ora il ragazzo che aveva sofferto per anni torture e spersonalizzazione era disposto a mettere da parte i propri traumi per occuparsi di quelli di Steve, ciò poteva voler dire solo che era il suo vecchio amico a parlare.

_Avevo ragione, ho sempre avuto ragione. Bucky c’è sempre stato, doveva solo ritrovare la strada per uscire allo scoperto, ma il mio Bucky non si è mai allontanato e adesso è nuovamente qui con me._

“Ti rendi conto che hai parlato esattamente come facevi quando eravamo ragazzi e ti preoccupavi per me?” disse Steve, col volto luminoso per la felicità. “Non volevi nemmeno che mi arruolassi perché preferivi sapermi in America, al sicuro, e ora stai facendo la stessa cosa: dimentichi quello che hai passato tu per cercare di aiutare me.”

“Ma io… non posso perdonarmi per aver cercato di ucciderti…” ammise Bucky, tirando fuori quello che era uno dei più atroci rimorsi tra i tanti che lo straziavano in continuazione.

“L’Hydra ti aveva condizionato perché mi uccidessi, ma tu sei andato oltre il condizionamento mentale e, invece di uccidermi, mi hai _salvato la vita_ , Bucky. Questo non te lo scordare mai.”

Il giovane sembrava ancor più imbarazzato di fronte alla dolcezza disarmante e all’affetto avvolgente di Steve.

“Temevo di essere arrivato troppo tardi” ricordò Barnes, a voce bassa. “Quando ti ho trascinato sulla riva, ho avuto paura che non respirassi più…”

Un grande sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Steve.

“Allora è stato tutto vero, non l’ho sognato!” esclamò, entusiasta.

“Cosa? Che ti ho salvato? E’ ovvio, altrimenti non saresti qui.”

“No, che mi hai… baciato” rispose, arrossendo lievemente, il Capitano.

Bucky trasalì.

“Non ti ho _baciato_ … ho solo… controllato che respirassi!” protestò, in preda all’imbarazzo.

“Allora, forse, ti ho baciato io… ma è lo stesso” replicò Steve. “Per tanto tempo ho pensato che fosse stato solo un sogno, qualcosa che avevo tanto desiderato, e invece era tutto vero!”

 

_Steve aveva perso i sensi dopo la caduta dall’Helicarrier e si era accorto a malapena di essere finito in acqua. Pensava che Bucky, nonostante tutto, non fosse riuscito a riconoscerlo e, quindi, lui non aveva più alcun motivo per restare in vita._

_Quando si era sentito afferrare e strappar via dalla morsa gelida dell’acqua, avrebbe quasi voluto ribellarsi… non aveva senso resistere se non poteva avere accanto il suo Bucky. Tuttavia era troppo debole per opporsi e si era lasciato trasportare a riva, credendo che fossero giunti i soccorsi da parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Mentre era disteso a riva, però, gli era parso di intravedere un’ombra avvicinarsi, un’ombra che aveva i lineamenti tanto amati del suo Bucky, sebbene adesso si nascondesse sotto l’identità del letale Soldato d’Inverno. Steve aveva sentito il cuore battere più forte… Allora non era stato un membro dello S.H.I.E.L.D. a salvarlo da morte certa, era stato Bucky! Ripensandoci ora, gli era sembrato che la mano che lo aveva afferrato avesse una stretta d’acciaio. Sì, Bucky aveva ricordato, alla fine, e aveva deciso di ribellarsi all’Hydra e di salvargli la vita. Era stato il suo Bucky…_

_L’ombra si era fatta sempre più vicina e Steve aveva sentito delle labbra morbide posarsi sulle sue. Incredulo, aveva sentito il cuore salirgli in gola: Bucky lo stava baciando? Possibile? Quanto aveva voluto quel dolce contatto, quante volte lo aveva sognato… In preda all’emozione più forte della sua intera esistenza, il Capitano aveva dischiuso le labbra e cercato un contatto più intimo con quella bocca tanto desiderata._

_La figura si era ritratta di scatto a quel bacio e Steve, semisvenuto, non aveva potuto fare niente per trattenerla. Più tardi, quando Fury, Sam e Natasha erano giunti a soccorrerlo, aveva pensato che si fosse trattato di un sogno o di un delirio dovuto ai colpi ricevuti. Sapeva che era stato Bucky a salvarlo, questo sì, ma tutto il resto era stato solo un’illusione della sua mente alterata._

“Tu eri sveglio? Allora lo hai fatto apposta… che bastardo, credevo che fossi svenuto!” esclamò Bucky, arrossendo e sfuggendo lo sguardo del Capitano. “Comunque ti sei sbagliato di grosso, io stavo solo controllando che respirassi!”

“Eri preoccupato per me, quindi” sorrise con dolcezza Steve, avvicinandosi sempre di più al giovane. “In quel momento eri ancora il Soldato d’Inverno, eppure il tuo affetto per me ha avuto la meglio. Te l’ho detto, tu non hai mai smesso di essere Bucky Barnes, nemmeno nei momenti peggiori.”

Bucky, ancora molto a disagio, non seppe che cosa rispondere. Steve lo strinse forte tra le braccia e cercò ancora una volta quelle labbra che tanto amava, baciandolo lentamente e languidamente; per attimi infiniti i due restarono con le bocche unite, respirando l’uno il respiro dell’altro, con le lingue che si accarezzavano dolcemente, come se non dovessero smettere mai. Questa volta non ci furono interruzioni e nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a staccarsi dall’altro.

Alla fine, Steve continuò a tenere Bucky avvolto nella sua stretta affettuosa e protettiva, carezzandogli il viso e i capelli, mentre il giovane compagno si afferrava al suo corpo quasi temendo che potesse svanire, incredulo per tanta felicità.

“Voglio che tutto il mondo sappia che tu sei Bucky Barnes” gli disse poi il Capitano, senza staccarsi da lui e senza smettere di accarezzarlo.

“Pensi di mettere un annuncio sul giornale?” fece Bucky, scettico.

“No” spiegò Steve, già entusiasta al solo pensiero. “Domani andremo insieme a Washington e ci recheremo allo Smithsonian; voglio che cambino quel maledetto pannello in cui è scritto che sei l’unico caduto degli Howling Commandos. Racconteremo la tua storia e tutti sapranno che Bucky Barnes ha vissuto delle esperienze atroci, ma che è riuscito a superarle e a ritornare quello di prima.”

“Non mi sembra affatto una buona idea, sai? In quest’epoca sono conosciuto come il Soldato d’Inverno e…”

“Appunto per questo voglio che tutti sappiano la verità” ribadì con decisione Steve, soddisfatto. “Ci andremo domattina stessa. Bene, adesso vado a vedere cosa posso mettere insieme per cena, ok?”

Il Capitano si avviò nel corridoio, diretto in cucina, mentre Bucky restava a guardarlo molto perplesso.

Eppure aveva già imparato tanti anni prima che, quando Steve Rogers si metteva in testa un’idea, non c’era verso di togliergliela, per quanto assurda potesse essere!

**Fine prima parte**

    


	2. Parte seconda

**Everybody hurts (seconda parte)**

Steve era in cucina e stava sistemando i piatti e le stoviglie della cena nella lavastoviglie, quando ebbe la strana e sgradevole sensazione di essere osservato. Si voltò, cauto, e sulla soglia della cucina vide Bucky che lo fissava torvo.

“Cristo, Buck, mi farai venire un infarto una volta o l’altra!” sospirò. “Cosa c’è che non va?”

Il giovane Soldato assunse un’espressione ostinata.

“Senti, Steve” dichiarò in un tono che non ammetteva repliche, “penso che la tua idea di andare domani allo Smithsonian sia una vera stronzata e non ho nessuna intenzione di venire.”

Steve sorrise suo malgrado: allora era per quello che Bucky era stato silenzioso e immusonito per tutta la durata della cena, giocherellando col cibo nel piatto e rispondendo a monosillabi ai suoi tentativi di conversazione.

“Beh, questo si chiama parlar chiaro” replicò, quasi divertito. “Vuoi anche spiegarmi perché la pensi così?”

“C’è bisogno di dirlo?” esclamò il giovane con l’aria di chi spiega cose ovvie a un convegno di deficienti. “A te sembra tutto semplice, secondo te la gente non desidera altro che qualcuno vada là e proclami pubblicamente: _Ricordate l’eroe di guerra Bucky Barnes, che secondo le vostre informazioni è morto in azione nel 1944? Beh, ecco la sorpresa, non è affatto così, è vivo e vegeto, solo che… c’è un piccolo particolare di nessuna importanza… il mondo l’ha conosciuto come il Soldato d’Inverno per settant’anni!_ E magari ti aspetti anche che i presenti esplodano in un grande applauso con grida di giubilo comprese nel pacchetto…”

Steve scoppiò a ridere, sebbene la scenetta dipinta da Bucky non fosse poi tanto lontana da ciò che lui si era immaginato…

“Sei solo un illuso, Steve. Alla gente non fregherà un beneamato cazzo di sapere che fine ha fatto un soldato dato per morto tanti anni fa: nella mente di tutti è molto più fresco il ricordo del Soldato d’Inverno. Sarà già tanto se non chiameranno la polizia!”

“Io sarò un illuso, ma certo che tu sei davvero pessimista, Bucky…”

“Io non sono pessimista, sono _realista_ ” precisò il Soldato.

“Non ho intenzione di indire una conferenza stampa” spiegò il Capitano. “La mia idea era convocare il direttore dello Smithsonian e i maggiori responsabili, chiarire la situazione e far modificare quei pannelli. Se ci saranno dei visitatori in quel momento, potranno vivere l’episodio in prima persona, ma non è necessario avere un pubblico.”

“Quanto sei scemo da uno a dieci? Ti ripeto che, non appena avranno riconosciuto il Soldato d’Inverno, chiameranno la polizia se non peggio. Potrebbero avvertire l’FBI e immagino di non doverti ricordare che ci sono degli infiltrati dell’Hydra dappertutto” obiettò Barnes, esasperato dall’assurda ingenuità dell’amico.

“Sei tanto sicuro che ti riconosceranno?”

“Beh, credo che mezza Washington mi abbia visto mentre inseguivo te e la Romanoff per le strade” rispose Bucky, caustico.

“E secondo te sono stati a guardarti in faccia? Magari per fare un identikit? Ma dai, Bucky, chi è lo scemo, adesso? La gente non ha visto altro che un gruppo di terroristi armati fino ai denti che sparavano per la strada all’inseguimento di qualcuno, ma sono pronto a scommettere che nessuno sarebbe in grado di riconoscere uno qualunque di loro.”

“Grazie tante per il _terrorista_ …” mormorò Bucky, voltando bruscamente le spalle al compagno. “Se anche tu hai quest’opinione di me, figuriamoci che bella accoglienza riceverò a Washington!”

Steve sospirò di nuovo, scoraggiato. Avere una conversazione con Bucky era come attraversare un campo minato: bisognava sempre stare attenti a dove si mettevano i piedi… Perché doveva sempre interpretare ogni parola nel modo peggiore?

Si avvicinò al giovane e lo prese per le spalle, obbligandolo a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Sai benissimo che non penso questo di te” chiarì, in tono deciso. “Quindi, perché hai detto una cretinata simile?”

“Perché, magari, lo penso io…” ammise Bucky, evitando lo sguardo di Rogers. “E di sicuro lo pensano a Washington, in tutti gli Stati Uniti e in mezzo mondo!”

“E’ proprio per questo che voglio andare a Washington, allo Smithsonian, e chiarire questa faccenda una volta per tutte” disse Steve, prendendo il viso del compagno tra le mani e guardandolo con tenerezza. “Te l’ho già spiegato, voglio che tutti sappiano che il Soldato d’Inverno non esiste più e che Bucky Barnes è tornato.”

Barnes non rispose; si vedeva che era ben poco convinto dalle parole di Steve e che dubitava fortemente che chiunque sarebbe stato tanto felice di accoglierlo come l’eroe di guerra redivivo. Del resto era lui il primo a non ritenersi tale e a sentire dentro di sé il peso degli anni passati come sicario senza scrupoli di un’organizzazione di assassini.

“Perché, Steve? Tu lo sai, puoi rispondermi? Perché?” domandò ad un certo punto, tanto inaspettatamente da far sussultare il Capitano. Gli occhi del Soldato erano pieni di dolore e gonfi di lacrime trattenute a stento.

“Perché cosa, Bucky? Che cos’è che dovrei sapere?” fece Steve, preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda del giovane, apparentemente al di fuori da ogni logica.

“Perché Armin Zola ha preso me per i suoi esperimenti? C’erano tanti soldati nel battaglione… perché proprio io? Perché mi hanno fatto tutto questo? Cosa gli avevo fatto io? Cosa?” la voce di Bucky si faceva sempre più angosciata, le domande erano incalzanti e piene di ansia… ma non c’era una risposta a questi interrogativi terribili.

“Io… non lo so, Buck” mormorò Steve. Per qualche strano motivo, la consapevolezza dell’assoluta casualità della scelta di Zola era ancora più atroce.

Non c’era un motivo per cui James Buchanan Barnes era stato prescelto tra gli altri.

L’Hydra non era andata a cercarlo appositamente.

Solo per caso il battaglione guidato da Bucky era caduto nelle mani dei nazisti.

Solo per caso Armin Zola aveva scelto il sergente Barnes tra tutti i soldati del suo battaglione, giudicando che fosse fisicamente più idoneo per ciò che aveva in mente.

Solo per caso Bucky era caduto dal treno, era stato dichiarato ufficialmente caduto in azione ed era invece finito nelle mani dell’Hydra.

Era stato tutto solo un caso.

Uno stramaledetto caso.

Nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe mai potuto spiegare quello che era stato fatto al suo Bucky.

Steve lo abbracciò più forte che poté, sentendolo tremare tra le sue braccia.

“Non c’è un motivo, credo” rispose poi, sussurrandogli dolcemente all’orecchio. “Immagino che ti abbiano scelto per la tua giovane età e le tue doti fisiche, ma, a parte questo, non ci sono altre ragioni. Non so perché ti abbiano fatto tanto male, Bucky… so però che non ti accadrà mai più niente e che io ti sarò sempre accanto, che ricostruiremo insieme una vita felice, questo lo so per certo.”

Per lunghissimi minuti Bucky restò in silenzio, lasciandosi avvolgere dal dolce e rassicurante abbraccio di Steve, soffocando i singhiozzi contro la spalla di lui e continuando a tremare. Solo molto lentamente il suo corpo iniziò a rilassarsi, i tremiti si fecero più lievi fino a scomparire del tutto e il respiro del giovane tornò regolare.

“L’unica ragione che riesco a darmi io è che… dovevo passare attraverso quell’inferno per meritarmi di essere qui, adesso, con te” mormorò, quando si fu calmato.

Steve, straziato da quelle parole, lo strinse ancora più forte tra le braccia.

“Bucky, non puoi parlare così, io… io non merito tanto!” esclamò, sconcertato.

“Eppure è l’unica motivazione che trovo: se non fossi finito nelle mani dell’Hydra e non fossi diventato il Soldato d’Inverno, non ci saremmo mai ritrovati” insisté Bucky. “Nonostante tutto, è stato un prezzo accettabile da pagare… vista la ricompensa.”

Il Capitano non riuscì a dire niente: Bucky era diventato molto restio a esprimere i suoi sentimenti, ma sicuramente non poteva esistere al mondo una dichiarazione d’amore più bella e appassionata di quella che aveva appena sentito da lui. Gli affondò una mano nei capelli e cercò la sua bocca, unendosi a lui in un lungo bacio intenso e dolcissimo, perdendosi nel tepore e nel sapore di Bucky, dimenticando ogni altra cosa, come se al mondo fossero rimasti soltanto loro due… e, per molti versi, era così per entrambi.

Continuando a baciarsi come se non ci fosse un domani, i due giovani arrivarono nella stanza di Steve e si lasciarono cadere sul letto, liberandosi dei vestiti, accarezzandosi con tenerezza e passione, godendo l’uno della presenza dell’altro, quasi increduli di ritrovarsi ancora e ancora.

Questa volta Bucky non volle trattenersi, ma assecondò ogni movimento di Steve accogliendolo in sé, spingendosi il più possibile contro di lui, lasciando che il suo corpo diventasse quasi un naturale prolungamento di quello del compagno.

L’amplesso li lasciò spossati e ansimanti, ma anche quando tutto fu finito, i due restarono abbracciati, stretti, temendo forse di perdersi se soltanto si fossero staccati un secondo. Poi, minuti, ore o secoli dopo, Steve baciò di nuovo con dolcezza Bucky e gli parlò a voce bassissima, in un sussurro tra i capelli scuri.

“Adesso voglio essere io ad accogliere te, Bucky” fece in un sospiro.

Il Soldato trasalì a quell’invito inaspettato. Si scostò da Steve per guardarlo bene in faccia. I suoi occhi tradivano il desiderio disperato di perdersi nel compagno: era una sensazione nuova e strana per lui, qualcosa al quale non avrebbe mai pensato in passato, ma che era cresciuta di giorno in giorno vivendo accanto a Steve e imparando ad amarlo con tutto se stesso.

Poi, però, l’espressione sul suo volto si fece cupa.

“Non posso farlo, Steve” rispose.

“Perché no, Bucky? Sono io che te lo chiedo, non c’è niente di male” lo rassicurò il Capitano, con un sorriso tenero e disarmante.

“Non posso!” ripeté il giovane, angosciato. “Tu me l’hai chiesto perché in me vedi ancora il tuo amico di un tempo, ma io… io sono stato anche il Soldato d’Inverno e non so come potrei reagire se… se perdessi il controllo. Potrei farti male, potrei anche diventare violento per quel che ne so… e non voglio più farti del male, Steve, mai più!”

“Non mi farai male, Bucky, stai tranquillo” disse Steve, accarezzandogli il viso. “Io mi fido di te, lo sai. Mi sono fidato completamente di te anche sull’Helicarrier e ho avuto ragione, visto che mi hai salvato la vita invece di concludere la tua missione.”

“Sono io che non mi fido di me stesso!” protestò nuovamente Bucky. “Se perdessi il controllo, se non fossi più padrone delle mie azioni… non so cosa potrei farti. Non voglio farti male, Steve, nemmeno per un istante!”

Steve comprese che avrebbe dovuto guidare lui stesso Bucky, rassicurarlo e incoraggiarlo per farlo sentire completamente desiderato e accettato; comprese che lasciarsi possedere dal compagno, in quel momento, era la cosa migliore che potesse fare per ridonargli fiducia in se stesso e rinsaldare ancora di più il legame che li univa.

Le parole sarebbero state inutili. Steve baciò ancora una volta Bucky, profondamente e con tutto l’amore sconfinato che provava per lui, mentre con una mano lo cercava e lo attirava dentro di sé, aprendosi per accoglierlo e spingendo il bacino contro di lui. Il dolore ci fu, almeno all’inizio, ma Rogers si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere un gemito e si strinse di più a Bucky per nascondere il viso contro la spalla di lui, perché non vedesse e non provasse nemmeno per un istante il rimorso e l’angoscia di avergli fatto veramente del male, come temeva. Non poteva permettere che il suo Bucky si sentisse in colpa e si bloccasse di nuovo.

E poi non ci fu altro che amore, piacere, passione e la meravigliosa, incomparabile sensazione di essere finalmente una sola cosa con la persona che per lui contava più del mondo intero. Il passato e il presente si fusero, c’era il Bucky dolce e premuroso che veniva sempre a salvarlo dai bulli, il Bucky preoccupato che non voleva che si arruolasse e che lo voleva al sicuro a New York… e c’era il Bucky che lo travolgeva come mai avrebbe immaginato, che lo faceva perdere in un vortice di sensazioni sconosciute e talmente sconfinate da sgomentarlo.

Raggiungere insieme l’apice del piacere, l’estasi più completa e assoluta, fu qualcosa di indescrivibile.

Alla fine, ancora una volta, fu Bucky a restare aggrappato a Steve, incredulo e tremante per l’enormità del piacere che lo aveva stravolto.

“Bucky, stai bene?” gli chiese Steve, allo stesso tempo intenerito e preoccupato per quella particolare reazione del compagno.

“Sì… credo di essere… non so bene, mi pare un sovraccarico di emozioni. E’ come se fossi in corto circuito” riuscì a mormorare il giovane, ancora fuori di sé.

Steve rise piano. Era un paragone azzeccato, contando cosa era stato Bucky fino a pochi mesi prima…

“Allora, domattina ci vieni allo Smithsonian?” gli chiese.

“Cristo, Steve, tu non ti arrendi proprio mai, vero?” protestò Bucky.

“Non è nella mia natura, ma devi ammettere che, di solito, ho ragione a non farlo” replicò Rogers, divertito.

“E va bene, hai vinto: andremo allo Smithsonian!” cedette Bucky, esasperato, ma senza poter evitare che gli sfuggisse un mezzo sorriso.

Steve era sempre il solito testardo, quello scemo del piccoletto di Brooklyn di tanti anni prima…

Cullati dalla dolcezza dei ricordi e dalla meravigliosa consapevolezza di appartenersi adesso, davvero e completamente, i due amanti si addormentarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

 **Fine seconda parte.**    


	3. Parte terza

**Everybody hurts(terza parte)**

Non era evidentemente destino che le cose potessero andare finalmente lisce tra Steve e Bucky. Sembrava tutto perfetto, certo, i due amanti si erano ritrovati e appartenuti completamente, parevano perfino aver trovato un accordo per recarsi allo Smithsonian la mattina seguente ma… eh, beh, purtroppo c’era da trascorrere una notte intera prima di arrivare alla mattina dopo e fu proprio in quella notte che si presentò un altro problema non indifferente.

Non c’era davvero verso di stare tranquilli…

Steve si era addormentato placido e sereno stringendo forte il suo Bucky tra le braccia e di sicuro non si sarebbe aspettato di risvegliarsi da solo nel letto nel bel mezzo della notte.

Sperare che Bucky fosse semplicemente andato in bagno era eccessivamente ottimistico anche per il fiducioso Capitano.

_Ora dove sarà andato a cacciarsi? Cosa gli sarà preso stavolta? Forse si è pentito per quello che abbiamo fatto… santo cielo, con lui non si può mai dire!_

Scuotendo il capo, scoraggiato, si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla camera, in cerca del Soldato d’Inverno e pronto a un nuovo duello verbale che lo avrebbe turbato e sconvolto più delle lotte fisiche.

_Proprio adesso che sembrava andare tutto a meraviglia… sarà mai possibile ritrovare la serenità?_

Bucky era in soggiorno, al buio, seduto sul divano con le ginocchia strette al petto e lo sguardo fisso nell’oscurità. Indossava soltanto la maglietta e i boxer, ma pareva indifferente al freddo.

“Bucky, cosa ti succede? Perché non sei a letto? Hai avuto un altro incubo?” gli chiese Steve, cercando di mantenere tranquilla la voce nonostante l’ansia che lo pervadeva.

“Ho sognato, sì, ma non è stato un incubo, è stato più… un ricordo” rispose Bucky con voce atona.

“Un ricordo? Ma allora è una buona cosa” replicò il Capitano, sollevato. “Non vuoi raccontarmi di cosa si tratta?”

“Non penso che tu voglia saperlo. Avrei preferito non ricordarlo nemmeno, a dire la verità” fu la risposta.

“E’ un ricordo dei tempi dell’Hydra, allora. Non preoccuparti, Buck, qualsiasi cosa sia la affronteremo insieme, come abbiamo sempre fatto. So che hai subito torture atroci, che ti hanno manipolato nei modi più meschini…”

“Non la prenderai bene” lo avvertì il Soldato, laconico.

“Bucky, sai che a me puoi dire tutto” lo incoraggiò gentilmente Steve, andandosi a sedere accanto a lui e sfiorandogli i capelli in una carezza affettuosa. “Hai ricordato una delle tue missioni? Io non ti considero responsabile, qualunque cosa tu possa aver fatto: eri plagiato da quei bastardi e non ti rendevi conto… Non devi né vergognarti né sentirti in colpa, di qualunque cosa si tratti.”

Bucky si voltò bruscamente verso di lui e lo fissò con uno sguardo di sfida.

“Nemmeno se ti dicessi che io e la Romanoff siamo stati amanti?” buttò là, poche parole taglienti come rasoi.

Ancora una volta, Steve rimase del tutto spiazzato.

Bucky e… Natasha? Possibile?

Lui non ricordava, okay, ma perché lei non gli aveva mai detto niente?

“Ah, ora non parli più. Immaginavo che non l’avresti presa bene” lo provocò il Soldato. Sembrava quasi che ci prendesse gusto nel rigirare il coltello nella piaga.

“Non è questo…” ribatté Rogers, mentendo perché la cosa lo aveva toccato nel profondo. “E’ che… sei sicuro che sia un ricordo vero? Potrebbe essere un’allucinazione indotta…”

“Ti piacerebbe!”

“Perché fai così, Bucky? Io sto solo cercando di capire” protestò Steve, amareggiato. “Natasha non mi ha mai detto nulla e, anzi, ha sempre cercato di mettermi in guardia da te!”

“Proprio per questo. Non credo che lei abbia un bel ricordo di quel periodo e di ciò che eravamo: mi era stato affidato il compito di addestrarla perché diventasse una spia. Non ti sei mai chiesto come abbia fatto a imparare tante tecniche di combattimento e sistemi per mascherare la sua identità e infiltrarsi ovunque?”

Il Capitano non rispose: si fissava la punta dei piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo e tentava di mettere ordine nel groviglio dei suoi pensieri.

“Natasha era l’unico contatto con un vero essere umano che avevo in quei giorni, per il resto, come sai, mi tenevano ibernato o mi mandavano in missione. Lei era giovane e, almeno all’inizio, sperduta… abbiamo unito le nostre solitudini e le nostre angosce, tutto qui. Poi la Romanoff è passata allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e… beh, non c’è poi tanto da dire. Ovviamente l’Hydra non gliel’ha perdonata e perciò, ogni volta che mi trovavo di fronte a lei in qualche missione, il mio primo obiettivo doveva essere eliminarla. Questo spiega perché lei non si è mai fidata di me e perché i nostri rapporti, attualmente, non sono per niente idilliaci…” raccontò Barnes in tono sarcastico.

Steve non disse nulla. Quella rivelazione lo aveva colto alla sprovvista e lo aveva anche addolorato nel profondo, sebbene non capisse il perché. Lo infastidiva pensare che Bucky avesse avuto una donna? Ma non era certamente la prima, Rogers ricordava bene come, a Brooklyn, il suo amico fosse sempre circondato da ragazze adoranti e aveva senza ombra di dubbio avuto le sue esperienze in fatto di sesso. A quei tempi Steve non se ne dava pensiero, pur essendo già allora innamorato di Bucky. E allora perché questa nuova scoperta lo destabilizzava tanto?

 _Coraggio, Steve, ammettilo: sei arrabbiato perché Natasha non ti ha detto niente, pur sapendo quanto tenessi a Bucky. E sei geloso perché, adesso che siete stati finalmente insieme, avresti voluto che Bucky fosse solo tuo e, magari, in cuor tuo temi anche che lui pensi ancora alla Romanoff, ora che si è ricordato di lei…_ , si disse il Capitano.

I suoi pensieri confusi e disordinati furono interrotti dalla voce di Barnes.

“L’hai presa ancora peggio di quanto temessi” commentò in tono amaro, alzandosi dal divano.

Steve alzò il viso per guardarlo e avrebbe voluto negare, ma la risposta più sincera era dipinta sul suo volto.

“Vorrei soltanto sapere se…” iniziò, ma Bucky lo interruppe.

“Ti chiedi se ho ancora qualche interesse per la Romanoff, ora che ricordo tutto? La risposta è no, non provo nulla per lei. Ero una persona diversa, allora, un uomo disperato, solo e sperduto, non sapevo più nemmeno chi fossi e lei era l’unica a cui potessi appoggiarmi in qualche modo” replicò, fissando Rogers. “Ma il problema non è nemmeno questo, vero? Sei arrabbiato? Sei geloso? Sei deluso?”

“Non è così semplice, Bucky, io…”

“Invece è molto semplice: ho ricordato di aver avuto una relazione con la Romanoff e te l’ho detto. E’ una cosa che fa parte del mio passato tanto quanto le missioni del Soldato d’Inverno ma, a quanto pare, per te è più facile perdonarmi stragi e attentati” riprese il giovane in tono deluso, quindi fece per uscire dal soggiorno.

“Dove vai, Bucky?”

“Torno in camera mia. Io non ho altro da dire su questa faccenda e per me è un discorso chiuso una volta per tutte” rispose il Soldato, deciso. “Vedo, però, che per te non è lo stesso. Perciò ritengo più opportuno restarmene nella mia stanza e lasciarti riflettere da solo su questa cosa che ti ha turbato tanto. Buonanotte.”

Senza dire altro, Bucky si diresse verso la sua stanza e vi si chiuse dentro. Steve avrebbe voluto trattenerlo, parlare ancora un po’, ma si rese conto che l’amico aveva ragione: non c’era altro da dire e il problema era solo suo, era lui che non riusciva ad accettare questa parte del passato di Bucky. Era vero, era stato molto più facile perdonargli le uccisioni e gli attentati che… questo.

Sospirando tristemente, anche Steve si alzò dal divano e andò pian piano verso la sua camera.

Si stese sul letto… era così freddo, adesso, senza Bucky da stringere tra le braccia. Proprio su quel letto, poche ore prima, si erano amati completamente e senza pudori, erano appartenuti l’uno all’altro e sembrava tutto perfetto. Adesso la rivelazione di Bucky pareva aver scavato un abisso tra loro, un abisso gelido e profondo come il crepaccio che aveva inghiottito il suo amico tanti anni prima. Nel cuore di Steve lottavano desolazione, gelosia e nostalgia.

_Sono un totale idiota! Perché ho reagito in quel modo? Cosa m’importa di quello che c’è stato tra Bucky e Nat, in fondo? E’ il passato, mentre Bucky è il mio presente. Ho avuto la fortuna di ritrovarlo e non voglio perderlo per uno sciocco equivoco._

Adesso, con la mente più calma, si rendeva conto di aver deluso Bucky, di averlo fatto sentire giudicato mentre avrebbe dovuto accoglierlo come aveva sempre fatto. La sua era stata una reazione istintiva ma Bucky era ancora vulnerabile e ne era stato ferito.

Steve avrebbe voluto alzarsi subito dal letto, correre in camera di Bucky e stringerlo forte tra le braccia per dirgli che il passato non contava e che tutto ciò che voleva era averlo accanto a sé.

Bucky, però, aveva chiuso la porta e forse voleva restare solo.

Nessun problema, lo avrebbe lasciato dormire in pace e la mattina dopo si sarebbe scusato con lui, gli avrebbe detto che lo amava tanto e che non gli importava nulla di cosa aveva fatto quando era ancora il Soldato d’Inverno, che adesso loro due erano una coppia e avrebbero costruito la loro vita insieme.

Perso in questi pensieri, Steve si addormentò a fatica, desiderando solo che la mattina arrivasse prima possibile.

 

Il mattino seguente Steve si svegliò presto, si preparò in fretta e si affrettò verso la stanza di Bucky. Era ansioso di parlare con lui, di scusarsi per l’atteggiamento tenuto quella notte e di abbracciarlo forte per rassicurarlo e fargli sentire che nulla era cambiato, che tutto ciò che contava era stare insieme.

Bussò alla porta della camera, prima lievemente e poi con maggior forza.

“Bucky? Posso entrare?”

Silenzio totale.

Rogers, iniziando a provare un lieve disagio, tentò di nuovo. Era preoccupato: forse Bucky era ancora offeso e ferito e non voleva parlare con lui?

“Bucky? Per favore, ho bisogno di vederti. Posso entrare?”

Non un suono proveniva dalla stanza.

Il Capitano provò la maniglia e si accorse che la porta non era chiusa a chiave. Non riuscì a capire se fosse un segno positivo o negativo. Mosse lentamente la maniglia e socchiuse appena la porta, per dare all’amico il tempo di impedirgli l’ingresso, se così avesse voluto.

“Buck… ti prego, voglio soltanto scusarmi con te” disse, in tono accorato. “Dobbiamo parlare. Non vuoi proprio darmi il permesso di entrare?”

Non ottenendo alcuna risposta, Steve si decise e aprì la porta.

Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene quando trovò la stanza vuota.

Bucky non c’era.

Il letto era intatto, come se nessuno vi si fosse coricato.

In preda all’angoscia, Steve si slanciò verso l’armadio, lo spalancò, aprì i cassetti.

Non c’era più niente. Era come se Bucky non fosse mai vissuto in quell’appartamento.

_Non può essere andato via, non può, non è possibile… L’appartamento ha dei sistemi di sicurezza, delle telecamere di sorveglianza… se Bucky fosse uscito, sarebbe scattato qualche allarme e lo avrei sentito io e anche Tony, dal suo appartamento. Non può essere fuggito…_

Mentre la disperazione si faceva sempre più strada in lui, Steve corse alla porta d’ingresso.

I sistemi di sicurezza erano stati disattivati.

Le telecamere di sorveglianza erano spente.

Il Soldato d’Inverno sapeva bene come manomettere qualunque dispositivo.

“Bucky” mormorò Steve, accasciandosi sull’ingresso con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e un dolore sordo che gli attanagliava il cuore. “Bucky, no… perché?”

Era stato tutto inutile e Rogers si ritrovava al punto di partenza.

Bucky non c’era più e lui non aveva idea di dove fosse andato a nascondersi questa volta.

 

FINE

 

 


End file.
